


与子同泽

by beijiuqinghuan



Category: r - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 饼渣 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-09 10:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijiuqinghuan/pseuds/beijiuqinghuan





	与子同泽

R.  
妙海仙君遣人来叫他时，敖丙还在诧异有什么事。  
直到进了内室，一眼瞥见床榻上醉的东倒西歪的人儿时，这才眉眼一跳，暗道一个没看住，怎的又让那人喝了这么多。  
敖丙伸手作了个揖，对着那仙君身边的小丫头道了句“多谢”，便关上了木门，挑落了软绸翠珠帘，步步走近躺在床上对危险还毫不知情的哪吒。  
他的气息于哪吒而言太过熟悉，即使已醉得意识不清，哪吒在迷迷糊糊间瞧见敖丙走来时，也还是大胆地扯了他一把。  
于是敖丙一个趔趄，身子向前一倾，双手撑在了床榻两边，就这么把哪吒圈在了自己的怀里。  
“你可知你现在在做什么？”  
敖丙的声音还是一贯的温文尔雅，可仔细听，却能听出一股子咬牙切齿的意味。  
哪吒早是醉得头重脚轻，只觉得周身一片燥热，哪还有耐心回答敖丙的话。待干柴烈火烧上心头，他便双手环过了敖丙的脖颈，抬头覆上了那瓣方才还在说话的唇。  
被这蜻蜓点水的一吻弄得脑子一瞬空白，敖丙身形一顿，索性一不做二不休，一手揽过哪吒的腰身，一手压住他的后脑，用力地贴了上去。  
久旱逢甘霖，一方水火交融，竟是连呼吸都缠绵在了一起，难舍难分。  
怀里是一个又蹭又扭的小醉鬼，惹的敖丙身下一阵邪火窜过，攥过旁边乱蹿的混天绫就捆了人，一把扯下了遮蔽其身的衣物。  
掰开那人修长白皙的双腿，敖丙专心地屈伸他的手指，沾些前面物什的精液，探入那方秘处。  
醉酒的人儿敏感得很，不安地闪扭着，但是在敖丙的禁锢下徒劳无功；男人低头去叼他的唇，手则顺着尾椎游走到人儿的身后，伸出食指中指深入穴地，大拇指和无名指则向两边撑开臀缝旁的软肉。  
哪吒可以感到冰凉空气穿过滚烫的穴道灌了进来，冷热交织激得他整个人一颤，瑟缩着向敖丙靠近。  
在男人另一只手的揉捏下，他身后的臀肉在手指的缝间挤出，又被握回，磨蹭得火热，肌肤也渐渐由白转红。  
哪吒迷蒙着双眼望向敖丙，眼角的水汽慢慢晕染出一层绯色，看得敖丙身下一紧，再是忍不住，褪去衣物更贴近了怀里的人。  
男人继续以手指扩张他，自己的喘息也变得粗起来，连龙角都微微溢出了汗水。  
哪吒挺了挺身，醉得没有知觉，只知道下身难受得厉害，竟是自己把大腿往两边更分开了些，向上献祭般供出了自己的花蕊。  
除了刚开始被塞入的不适，哪吒已然感觉不到任何疼痛，在手指不住的抽插下，他的xing具抬起了头，甚至滋出了些许液体。后穴传来的快感使他忍不住在敖丙的腿间摩蹭着。  
“磨人的妖精。”  
敖丙抿着唇，持续取悦他，手指慢慢增到三根，而后俯身咬着哪吒的耳垂，轻声道：  
“我一不在就醉酒，醉酒了还这么不安分，二罪并罚，今日可别想我会放过你。”  
不知听没听懂那人的话语，哪吒更加躁动，一边扭动着一边喃喃：“敖丙..敖丙..”  
小龙哪见过这般诱人的三太子，干柴烈火都要燃尽身心了，急不可待地抽出手指，换上龙根，挺身进入。  
“唔！”哪吒一下揪紧身下的被褥，被填满的复杂感觉涌上来，让他整个人一阵酥麻。  
“乖。”  
敖丙轻吻着哪吒的眉眼，又摩挲过他的鬓角，眼眸里尽是深情深意，  
“我爱你。”


End file.
